shebyrfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Middynighty/No Boundaries
CHAPTER ONE:Introduction Long ago there was a land where only wolves existed, This land was ruled by two powerful packs, The pack of light, And the pack of the divided. These packs Despised each other, calling a war upon each other. One day the pack of light decided to banish the pack of the divided into the void, a place which is empty, and has no life in it. The pack of the divided was in the void for years until now. CHAPTER TWO:The broken freedom One day, the male and female alpha of the light got into a fight.in the male alphas rage, he banished the female alpha. So along with the divided she stayed in the void for years as well. Until that fateful day, One of the divided found the female alpha, hiding in the corner of the void. "Who are you?" Said the one of the divided called Nightmare "I am a person, one who has lost all" Replied the alpha named Midnight "Answer with the name or your better off dead" Growled Nightmare "Go ahead" Replied Midnight calmly. Nightmare launched to her side, his long, sharp fangs digging into it. Midnight twisted, knocking Nightmare off onto the floor, Midnight then quickly ran up to him and pinned him down, digging her claws into one of his eyes blinding him from that eye." Dont act strong, divided fool" growled Midnight at him, still having him pinned down on the voids rough black floor. Nightmare let out a howl, a long loud one, all of the sudden red eyes showed from the voids shadows, Midnight showing no fear. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Said one of the wolves hidden in the shadows, "We have one of my pack members, confronted by a fool" Midnight growled at the word fool "Show yourselves!" she barked at them, slowly getting off Nightmare. The wolves showed themselfs, They all had deep black fur, even darker than the void, their fur was covered in blood, and the one in the middle, the leader, was a three headed wolf and his eyes were glowing a dark red color. "Well? Are you now going to coward in fear? Or try to fight all of us like the fool you are." Said the three headed wolf, named Crooked "ill paint the forest red with your own blood, and hang your fur up in the trees" Chuckled Crooked. "Sadly no forest exists here in the void, did you forget your even in the void?" Replied Midnight. Crooked stepped back a bit, "And we never will have freedom because of those angel fools!" Growled Crooked. Midnight smirked, "What if i told you i could give you freedom, would you believe me?" Midnight said calmly "Why should i believe you when you almost murdered one of my pack members!" Crooked barked at her "Dont blame me if you dont get to die on the real world with fresh air running on you" Midnight said calmly, walking away "Wait!" Said Crooked "Bring me to freedom" Midnight smiled at this. "Very well but only on one condition, Bring me back the book of legends, the feather of the pure, the flower of revival, the crystal of the frozen, and the stone of culture" Midnight said. "It is agreed." Said Crooked. CHAPTER THREE:Into the forest Sage woke up and found herself lying in the shaman den, the fresh herbs smell filled the air, She looked over and saw her big sister with herbs. "What happened?" Asked Sage looking around the den "You fainted during a meeting with the other packs." Replied her sister Accalia grabing some lavender from the herb pile. "Do you know why i did?" Sage asked again. "It is impossible to tell the cause of why you did." Said Accalia putting the lavender in the pile it belongs in. Sage looked outside of the den, the sun was shining brightly and leaves were as green as ever, Her brown fur bristled in the calming breeze and her emerald eyes shone brightly. "You arnt getting out of this den for a few days." Said Accalia, noticing Sage looking outside. "If im not getting outside can you atleast train me?" Sage questioned "Sure, just not alot today, i fear you'll faint again" Answered Accalia, getting a piece of bamboo. She put the bamboo on the ground and scratched it. "Say this is an injured wolf," Accalia said, scratching the bamboo deeper in, "Show me what you would do." Sage went to the herb pile and grabbed marigold, she chewed the marigold and spat it out, she then applied it to the bamboo. "Are you missing something?" Said Accalia, her tail pointing to the cobwebs. Sage grabbed the cobwebs and placed it onto the scratch along with the marigold. Then the two alphas walked into the den. "May we talk, Accalia?" Asked one of the alphas. Accalia got out of the den and followed the alphas, every step she took would wet her paw pad due to the rain that fell a few days ago. The alphas led her to an empty part of the forest, all that was heard was the sounds of the winds and the birds songs "Its that time of year again," Said the female alpha. "Today when the moon is shining its brightest take the trainees to the Crystal of Revivial." CHAPTER FOUR:The mirror After a long time of walking in the void Midnight finally reached the key of their freedom. A mirror, one with a silver border and with beautiful glass, however the glass did not reflect instead, it showed the galaxy. "What is this?" Said Crooked looking at the mirror "Its a mirror, one that leads you to lands, just tell it where you want to go and jump through it" Answered Midnight, her ears twitching. "Show me the land of wolves" Said Crooked. The glass flashed white, then showed the land. Each packs land was separated, and the enviroment was made for that type of pack. "Well?" Said Midnight impatiently, "Go on." Crooked along with his pack jumped into the mirror, they were ready to get all the items needed CHAPTER FIVE: The frozen winds Ethelwulf looked around himself. The trees branches were full of snow, and no bird sounds were heard. "How are we going to find a birds if there arnt any?" He asked, his small paws leaving a print every step he took in the snow. "A Guardian never looses hope that fast, listen around you again, what can you hear?" Said his mentor, glancing at him for a split second. Ethelwulfs ears perked up as high as they could "I hear a... a bird?" Said Ethelwulf, not believing what he was hearing. He followed the sound, eager to find the bird to complete his training session. He finally stopped and looked up at the giant tree, the bird was all the way at the top of it. "As i told you a Guardian never looses hope." Said his mentor, knowing he didnt want to climb the tree. Ethelwulf jumped up branch from branch until he was a single branch close to the birds nest. He jumped onto the branch, landing on the nest. Sadly the bird flew away, Ethelwulf jumped down from the tree. "Thats all for now, we probably wouldn't find another bird in one year if we searched again" Said his mentor, They headed back to the camp. When they headed back the pack had gathered around the meeting area, every pack member was there, except the male alpha. "I called you today to discuss a important matter," Said the female alpha, her voice steady, but calm "Our male alpha has fainted from a sickness unknown" Emotion from the crowd started, one was fear, one was questions, and one was calm. "What if the disease spreads!" Yelled one of the caretakers "My pups wont live to see tomorrow!" "The disease wont spread, Because the alpha will stay in the Ill-wolves den, if it was to spread it would only spread to us shamans." Said one of the shamans. "Silence!" Yelled the female alpha, stopping everyones comotion "Due to the male alpha being in the ill-wolves den, our beta will take the alpha place for now until the male alpha is better." There was a long pause in the crowd, along with the alpha. "However, i have a feeling.. That the males alphas life will be cut to short, Tomorrow, i want all Trainees to meet at this place in night, no one shall come along with you, not even your mentors. Just yourselfs." Ethelwulf was frozen, he couldn't move. The thought of the disease spreading disturbed him. "No, its not true, its cant spread because he is in the ill-wolves den. Even the shaman said that!" He thought to himself. While he was walking back to the trainees den he had a feeling he was being followed, Ethelwulf whipped around, a black figure of a wolf quickly ran by for a split second, he ignored the figure he saw and continued walking back. Category:Blog posts